MR microscopy is a tool to follow bromobenzene-induced hepatotoxicity in live rats using surgically implanted RF coils. MR images are obtained in vivo to monitor the development and regression of liver damages induced by a single dose of bromobenzene (10% of the LD50) over time. Animals are then formalin fixed by whole body perfusion and fixed livers are imaged at high resolution. Experiments include treated animals and shams (controls gavaged with corn oil). Animals are pre-imaged before dosage and imaged at 24, 48, 72 and 96h after dosage. MR images in vivo are obtained in approximately 4 hours on the 7T. High resolution scans are 14.5 hours. Organs are then sent for histopathology to correlate both sets of data.